In the digital age, organizations increasingly depend on computing resources to manage data and to provide internal and external services. In order to manage increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, some organizations may use infrastructure-as-a-service platforms for deploying applications. The infrastructure-as-a-service model may allow organizations to bring applications online at reduced cost and with greater flexibility and scalability. In addition, infrastructure-as-a-service platforms may provide a unified infrastructure for providing secondary services for applications such as data protection and high availability.
However, disparate applications sharing an underlying infrastructure may cause conflicts as applications consume and compete for computing resources. For example, a single hypervisor may host multiple virtual machines, each of which may consume the computing resources provided by the hypervisor. In order to meet the required performance standards for the various applications, an infrastructure-as-a-service platform may curb the resource usage of competing applications. However, even though the applications hosted on an infrastructure-as-a-service platform may have sufficient resources to properly execute, secondary services provided for the applications via the infrastructure may operate with limited resources and become overwhelmed when the applications are operating efficiently.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for end-to-end quality of service control in distributed systems.